Silly Kids
by Kasai 2012
Summary: this is just a random story i wrote.please read it and tell me what you think. P.S. I just added some more on the story.


**Mochi, Tyler and the Double Twins**

**Mochi & Tyler** – Mochi and Tyler were my first born. Mochi is the oldest by a year. But despite that Mochi and Tyler are very close. I don't really know much about these two cuz I didn't spend much time with them. That may be the reason why they have issues and why their kids have issues. They also don't approve of the quads. But o well.

**Yoshiro** – the oldest. Yoshiro has a don't care attitude. But will beat the crap out of anyone who messes with his mom, or his little brothers and sisters. Especially if you mess with his twin sister Saya. He's the best at sports of the four.

**Saya** – the second oldest. Saya is the sweetest & the most sensitive. She cries pretty easily and depends on Yoshiro to look after her. She's good at baking and cooking.

**Zero** – the third oldest. Zero is as sweet as his older sister Saya. Though he's not as sensitive as Saya is. Zero is the genius of the four.

**Yuuki** – the baby. Yuki's like her older brother Yoshiro. She doesn't show much expression or emotion on her face. When it comes to her older sister Saya she becomes very caring. Of she loves her brothers and older sisters but for some reason she's extra attached to Saya. She's the best artist of the four. That includes all aspects of art.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Tyler and Mochi asked puzzled.

"Oh I thought I would drop by and introduce the babies."

"Well they're cute I guess" Tyler replied.

"Whose are they?" Mochi asked

"Mine"

Tyler and Mochi looked at each other for a while.

"WHAT?!" they yelled, upsetting the babies.

"Calm down you're upsetting the babies" Amber said sternly.

"Mom how could have more kids?!" Tyler and Mochi said still yelling.

"None of your business" Amber said calmly.

"What do you mean "none of our business, of course it's our business!"

"No it's not, end of discussion." Amber replied giving Tyler a stern look.

Tyler didn't say another word.

"Another reason I came was because I could smell blood". Amber said breaking the silence.

"Whose blood is it?"

"O I killed Kyoto's girlfriend." Mochi replied.

"Oh?" Amber asked while setting the babies down.

She walked over to the pool of blood.

"Hmph, her blood doesn't taste very good, it kinda taste like –

"SHUT UP GRANDMA GEESH!" Kyoto screamed.

Mochi and Tyler grabbed the babies and ran into the other room.

Amber turned to Kyoto.

"What did you just say Kyoto?" she asked

"What are you deaf?!" Kyoto said pissed.

"I said –

*CRASH* Amber slapped Kyoto sending him through the front door onto the front lawn.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Amber said pissed off.

She walked towards him and picked him up by his shirt.

"IF YOU EVER DISRESPECT ANOTHER WOMAN LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-yes" Kyoto finally responded.

Amber dropped him to the ground.

"Good now come on inside and wash up." She said walking away.

Meanwhile in the other room-

"Mochi do you think it's safe to come out yet?"

"No."

"Yeah you're right," Tyler agreed.

"But why did we bring the babies with us?" Tyler asked realizing the babies were with them.

"Because if didn't and something had happened to them we'd be dead", Mochi replied.

"Mom wouldn't do anything to us, we're adults now." Tyler said stubbornly.

"That doesn't matter to her and you know it". Mochi replied.

"Yeah you're right, just thinking about it makes me shiver". Tyler replied shuddering.

After a few minutes they decided to come out.

"Hey mom you okay now?" Tyler asked

"Yeah I'm fine now". Amber replied getting up.

"Where are the babies?"

"Upstairs" Mochi said as she walked in.

"Did you feed them?"

"Yes mom I fed them". Mochi replied.

"Well good".

"Hey where's Kyoto you didn't kill him did you?" Mochi asked almost concerned.

"No of course not, even if he's a half blood I would never kill him." Amber replied.

"At least not on purpose" she said under her breath.

"Hey mom I need to ask you something" Mochi finally said.

"Yes?" Amber asked.

"Well I was wondering if Kyoto could stay with you." She asked with her head down.

After a long thought Amber finally replied, "Sure he can as long as he behaves himself".

"O after today I'm sure you won't have much of a problem with him". Mochi said happy her mom said yes.

"Kyoto are you done packing?" Mochi yelled upstairs.

"Yeah almost" Kyoto replied back.

"Well I guess after he's done packing we'll leave." Amber said.

"Why don't you stay for dinner none of us has seen you in a long time" Mochi replied.

"Yeah mom stay for a while" Tyler agreed.

"O alright, I'll stay". Amber replied.

"Good well what do you want for dinner?"

"Hm I guess I'll have-

Just then the front door opened.

"Tyler I'm home," L called.

Tyler turned red in the face.

"What's wrong Tyler?" Amber asked.

"Nothing," Tyler replied quickly.

"Where are you Tyler?" L asked closing the front door.

"I – I'm in the kitchen with Mochi and my mom." Tyler responded.

"Hello Amber it's nice to see you" L said as he entered the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too L" Amber replied looking at his neck.

"Had a stressful day L?" Amber asked after a few seconds.

"Yes I did how'd you know?" L asked puzzled.

"Well whenever you humans have a stressful day your blood seems to speed up and thicken" Amber replied.

"O does it?" L asked intrigued by this information.

"Yes in fact –

"Mom can we change the subject please" Tyler asked interrupting their conversation.

"What L knows we're vampires what's the big deal?" Amber asked innocently.

"I know but I don't like talking about blood." Tyler replied.

"Fine I won't say another word about the subject for now" Amber finally replied.

"Thank you mom" Tyler said relieved.

"I need some B-L-O-O-D, or I'm gonna go crazy" Amber said.

"Mom I know what you're spelling" Tyler said annoyed.

"So and your point is what?" Amber replied not caring.

"Ugh never mind" Tyler said leaving the room.

"Mochi can you get me something to drink?"

"Sure mom"

Mochi got up and sat next to her mother.

"Thanks Mochi you always did have good tasting blood." Amber replied as she bit into Mochi's neck.

"Ow mom" Mochi complained.

"Sorry Mochi I'll be done in a few".

L just watched.

- Diner Time -

"Well that was a good dinner" Misa replied.

"Sure was" Mikami agreed.

"It was alright" Light complained.

"Not enough sugar" L commented.

"Well I think it's time we hit the road." Amber replied.

"Alright mom I'll go make sure Kyoto is ready." Mochi said getting up.

"No that's alright just tell him good-bye and if forgets anything just send it in the mail." Amber said getting up.

"It's time for the babies to be getting home anyway".

"What babies?" Misa asked curious.

"O didn't Mochi or Tyler tell you I had quadruplets.

"WOW!" Misa replied over excited.

"Would you like to see them real quick?"

"Of course". Misa replied following Amber.

Upstairs –

"Awwwwww how cuuuuuute!" Misa Exclaimed.

"Can I hold them?" Misa asked.

After giving it thought Amber agreed only if Misa gave some blood to her and the babies.

"O of course" Misa replied without thinking.

*babies coo*

"Awwwwww how precious!" Misa exclaimed.

"Alright now it's time to pay up" Amber finally said after a few minutes.

"Okay"

*Bites Misa's Neck*

Misa screamed as Amber bit into her neck.

"Misa what wrong?!" Mikami yelled.

Misa couldn't respond.

Everyone ran upstairs to see why she screamed.

"Misa! Misa! Are you okay?" Everyone asked at once.

"O she's fine" Amber responded.

"Mom what did you do?" Tyler and Mochi asked in unison.

"O nothing" "Me and Misa just made a deal is all." Amber replied through the door.

"Well then why couldn't she answer us?! Everyone else asked concerned.

"Well because this was her "first time" that's why". Amber replied.

"Mom let her go!" Tyler yelled.

"No not until I'm done."

After a couple more minutes Amber opened the door.

Misa was lying on the ground pale as snow.

"I think I took too much" Amber said smiling.

"Y-you killed her" Mikami finally said.

"No I didn't she's just asleep" Amber replied as she licked her fingers.

"Then why isn't she getting up?"

"O she won't be able to get up for a while" Amber chuckled.

"Mom that's not funny." Tyler said sternly.

"Well she shouldn't have made that deal with me" Amber replied defensively.

"What deal?" Tyler asked.

"Ok we came upstairs to see the babies and she asked to hold them." Amber replied.

"So I told her if she wanted to hold the babies then she needed to give us some blood." Amber continued.

"MOM!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What kind of deal is that me and Mochi don't want any blood!"

"What are you talking about, the blood is for the babies." Amber replied.

"I don't feed you guys anymore."

"Today the babies will drink human blood for the first time." Amber replied.

"Today they become official vampires."

"Mochi, Tyler can't you feel them?"

Mochi and Tyler gasped.

"Everybody go to the basement and don't come out till we tell you to."

"But why?"

"Just GO!" they yelled in unison.

Everybody went down stairs.

"Mom why would you bring everybody here?" Tyler asked upset.

"Because I can" Amber simply replied.

Amber knelt down and fed the babies Misa's blood.

"Now they're vampires." Amber replied happily.

"Good now can you get out?" Tyler said sternly.

"No not until we know their names." Mochi said as she remembered her and Tyler being named.

"That's right", Amber replied.

"In order of birth their names shall be, Yoshiro, Saya, Zero and Yuki". Amber said proudly.

"Okay now you can leave" Tyler replied.

"Yep now I can leave".

"Is everybody gone" Mochi asked.

"Yes of course". Amber replied.

"Kyoto it's time to go" Mochi yelled.

Kyoto walked into the room with two suitcases.

"I'm ready grandma" He said as he entered.

"Okay Kyoto, don't you want to say good bye to your mom?"

"Bye mom" Kyoto said.

"Bye Kyoto behave" Mochi said sternly.

*WHOOSH* A gust of wind appeared as they left.

"Wow he's really gone" Mochi replied a little sad.

"Yeah well this day has been very tiring." Tyler replied.

"Yeah let's go to bed." Mochi said waking to her room.

"Don't you get the feeling we're forgetting something?" Tyler asked walking to her room.

"Nope, good-night Tyler."

"Good-Night."

In the Basement –

"You don't think they forgot do you" Mikami asked shivering.

"Yep" L replied.

"Well we might as well get comfortable for the night", Mikami sighed as he tried to get warm.

-In the Morning-

*Yawns* "Hey L want some coffee?"

"L? Where are you?" Tyler asked getting out of bed.

*Gasps* "Oh No"

"Mochi, Mochi get up!" Tyler said as she shook Mochi.

"Hm just five more minutes' mom", Mochi replied still dreaming.

"No, No I just realized what we forgot last night" Tyler replied still trying to wake Mochi up.

"We forgot everyone in the basement"

*Mochi Gasps* "Uh oh"

-In the Basement-

*Achoo!* *Sniffles*

"Man we were down here all night long" Mikami complained.

"All I know is that they better be almost dead or something for forgetting us down here!" Light yelled.

"Hey where am I?" Misa asked barely waking up from last nights events.

"In the basement" Mikami replied helping her up.

"Why are in the basement?" Misa asked puzzled.

"Because we were –

Just then the basement door opened. Mochi and Tyler appeared at the top of the stairs red in the face.

"Sorry everyone!" they said in unison.

-Upstairs-

"What took you guys so long?!" Light asked obviously upset.

"W-well we just forgot is all we're sorry!" they said again in unison.

"So what happened last night anyway?" L asked curious.

"Our mom made the babies official vampires is what happened". Tyler replied angrily.

"Official vampires? Weren't they born vampires?" Mikami asked confused.

"Well yes but we aren't considered real vampires until we drink human blood" Mochi replied.

"Human Blood?" Mikami asked still confused.

"Yes human blood, before we reach the age of one we must drink the blood of a female human." Mochi continued.

"Why does it have to be female human blood?" L asked intrigued.

"The reason for that is because female blood is easier on the stomach" Mochi answered.

"Of course by the age of two the can drink any kind of blood" Tyler replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" everyone all said at once.

"I have a question" Misa interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Why does my neck hurt so much?" Misa asked rubbing her neck.

"You mean you don't remember?" Mikami asked.

"No all I remember from last night is holding the babies and then nothing" Misa continued.

"Our mom sucked your blood that's why your neck is sore" Tyler answered.

"Ohhhhh" Misa answered.

"Well why did she do that?" Misa asked.

"Because you made a deal with her stupid!" Light replied.

"I'm not stupid!" Misa replied upset.

"Then why on earth would you make a deal with a VAMPIRE?!" Light yelled.

"Well how the heck was I supposed to know she would take my blood?! Misa yelled back.

"Well no duh dipstick! She's a vampire!" Light continued.

"Well so are Tyler and Mochi but they don't drink my blood!"

"So that's because –

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tyler yelled.

"Why are you guys arguing anyway?!"

"Misa now you know not to make deals with my mom anymore!" Tyler continued.

"Yes I do, I'll never trust her again!" Misa replied upset.

-At Ambers' house-

"Here Kyoto this can be your room for now." Amber said.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Kyoto asked looking around.

"Because I prefer the dark that's why" Amber replied walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business" Amber replied still walking away.

*Sighs* "Man this is going to be torture" Kyoto sighed as he sat on his bed.

"Kyoto come get your dinner!" Amber yelled.

"Coming!" Kyoto yelled back.

"What the heck is this?!" Kyoto asked sniffing his bowl.

"Just eat it" Amber replied feeding the babies.

*Whimpers* *Puts spoon in his mouth*

"Mmmmm this is kinda good!" Kyoto exclaimed taking more mouthfuls.

"See I knew you'd like it" Amber replied still feeding the babies.

"Can I have seconds?" Kyoto asked licking his bowl.

"Sure here you go"

*Mouthful* "What is this anyway"

"Well now that you've eaten it I guess I can tell you, its blood"

"B-blood?!" Kyoto asked horrified.

*Gags* "Ugh what's wrong with you?!" Kyoto asked upset.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? You're half vampire after all didn't your mom give you blood?" Amber asked curious.

"Maybe when I was little" Kyoto replied.

"Well half vampire or not you still need to drink blood" Amber replied.

"It's essential for survival"

"Blech ugh that's still gross!"

"You know what that's your human side talking right now, your mom and aunt used to drink it all the time when they were kids".

"I'm not them! I'm half human remember!"

"Yes I do in fact we are going to take of that problem right now" Amber said getting up.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Kyoto asked frightened.

"Take away your fears" Amber replied simply.

Amber bites Kyoto's neck and Kyoto lets out a yelp.

"Oh so this is your first time too huh?" Amber replied hearing Kyoto yelp.

*Drinks blood* "Mm! half blood is a real treat." Amber commented licking the blood from her lips.

"Well see if it worked after he wakes up". Amber set Kyoto down on his bed.

After a few hours Kyoto wakes up.

"Ah my head"

"Why do I feel so weird?" Kyoto wondered as he got up to go pee.

"Wow I had to go real bad" Kyoto said as he washed his hands.

Kyoto looks in the mirror. "AHHHHH!" "WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY EYES?!" Kyoto screamed.

"Ah I see you've waken up." Amber said standing in the door way with Saya and Yuuki in her arms.

"Grandma what did you do to me?" Kyoto asked rubbing his face.

"I took away your human half" Amber replied.

"W-why would you do that?"

"Because I can" Amber replied as she walked towards him.

"Are you thirsty Kyoto?"

"Yes really thirsty" Kyoto replied.

"Here have a bite" Amber moved her hair so that her neck was bare.

"Ewww that's gross grandma" Kyoto said as he turned away trying not to bite her neck.

"Fine you don't have to if you don't want to" Amber put her hair back.

"Oh don't forget you start school tomorrow."

"Ok good-night grandma"

-At School-

"Good morning my name is Kyoto Teru" Kyoto replied as he looked around the class room.

All the girls in the class loved him immediately. Some of the boys were jealous.

"Kyoto just go take a seat right back there" his teacher pointed to an empty seat next to a girl.

The teacher continues her lesson.

"Hi my name is Nina Koraku" the girl said holding out her hand.

"So and your point is what exactly?" Kyoto asked giving her a dirty look.

"O w-well I just thought since you were new that we could become friends" Nina replied.

"Well I don't really want any friends" Kyoto replied.

"O ok" Nina replied sadly.

-Lunch-

"Wow he sounds really rude!" a girls voice said.

"No I don't think he is, I just think he's upset about something" Nina replied defending Kyoto.

"Whatever!" the girl replied.

"I'm gonna go knock some since into him because he made you cry" The girl replied walking over to Kyoto.

"No that's okay Karin, really" Nina insisted.

"Man I kinda miss being part human, I was way to rude to that girl" Kyoto said as he drank the blood Amber had packed him.

"But aw well I don't really care to much either" he continued.

"HEY! YOU WITH THE BAD ATTITUDE!" Karin yelled as she approached Kyoto.

"Hm?"

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE NINA CRY!" Karin exclaimed.

"Who's Nina?" Kyoto asked completely forgetting her name.

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?!" Karin yelled.

"NINA IS THAT GIRL OVER THERE!" Karin pointed to the tree Nina was under.

"Oh her" Kyoto remembered.

"YA HER YOU MADE HER CRY!"

"O did I now?" Kyoto asked uninterested.

"Yes you did now go apologize!"

After giving it some thought Kyoto got up and walked over to Nina.

"Nina I'm sorry, sorry that you're such a crybaby!" Kyoto laughed.

"Ahahahahaha! You actually thought I was gonna apologize!" Kyoto continued.

"Kyoto how dare you!" Karin got worked up again.

Kyoto walked away back to his lunch.

"Stupid human girls" Kyoto laughed.

-After School-

*Sighs* "Guess grandma forgot to come get me", Kyoto sighed.

*Footsteps* "So you live with your grandma do you?" Nina asked.

"O it's you, I don't really see how that's any of your business." Kyoto sneered.

"O I didn't mean to bother you, I just came to apologize for my friend earlier" Nina replied.

"Whatever I gotta go now bye Girl" Kyoto said as he saw Amber approach him.

"Wow first day of school and you already got a girlfriend?" Amber asked.

"No that was just some annoying girl in my class" Kyoto replied.

"O well I need you to watch the babies for me"

"What why?" Kyoto complained.

"Because I have somewhere to be tonight, that's why" Amber explained.

"How can I watch four babies at once?" Kyoto asked.

"It's easy just feed them their bottles every couple hours and keep them entertained."

"Is that it?" Kyoto asked.

"Yep that's it"

-Later that Night-

"Ugh come on Yoshiro smile!" Kyoto complained.

"Aww come on now Saya don't cry"

"Yuuki and Zero stop fighting"

"Ugh! What a long night this was but at least they're sleeping now" Kyoto said as he laid down.

*Doorbell* "Hm wonder who that could be?"

"Hi Kyoto"

"Nina? What are you doing here?" Kyoto asked puzzled.

"O well um you left your notebook at school and I just wanted to give it back to you" Nina replied embarrassed.

"Thanks I guess" Kyoto replied.

*Baby cries*

"Aw geez" Kyoto said walking over to see who was crying.

"Ohh what cute babies" Nina replied rubbing the babies head.

"What's her name?"

"This one is Saya" Kyoto replied.

"This one? You mean there's more?" Nina said as she peered around the couch.

"Ya my grandma made me babysit on the second night here" Kyoto complained as he rocked Saya.

"Well I love babies can I help?" Nina asked hoping he'd say yes.

"No you're not even supposed to be in here" Kyoto replied.

"O okay well see you at school tomorrow" Nina replied walking to the door.

Kyoto watched her as she walked towards the door. While he watched her he looked at her neck.

*Hiss* "N-no I can't" Kyoto whispered as he shook his head.

"Good-bye Nina" Kyoto replied as she walked out the door.

Saya cooed in his arms as he walked back to the couch.

-Later that Night-

"Kyoto I'm home" Amber said quietly.

*Snoring*

"Aw well isn't that cute?" Amber said as she looked at Kyoto with the babies surrounding him.

Amber picks the babies up and puts them in their cribs.

*Whimpering*

"Aw Saya can't sleep?" Amber replied as she picked Saya up.

"You always seem to be the one who wakes up" Amber replied rocking Saya in her arms.

"O I know what'll make you sleep"

"Since you're too young for me to put a sleep spell on you, I'll just give you this bear"

Amber put Saya back in the crib with her bear.

"There ya go" She replied as she went to go get Kyoto.

*Whispers* "Hey Kyoto get up" Amber nudged him.

"No it's too early" Kyoto replied turning over.

"Pwease get up big cousin" Amber said in a baby voice.

"Hm?" Kyoto opened his eyes.

"AH!" Kyoto screamed.

"S-saya is that really you talking?" Kyoto asked.

"No you baka the babies aren't old enough to talk yet." Amber replied laughing at Kyoto stupidity.

"Grandma why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" Kyoto asked pulling the cover over his head.

"What are you talking about it's morning." Amber replied putting Saya back in her high chair.

"Morning! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Because I just thought you were so cute sleeping" Amber replied.

"Now I'm going to be late for school" Kyoto yelled as he hurriedly got ready.

"No you won't, you got time"

"No I've always been a slow walker" Kyoto replied.

"Well now you don't have your human side slowing you down" Amber replied as she fed the babies.

"What do you mean?"

"Well now you're at top physical condition, so why don't you just run to school?"

"Alright whatever I gotta go!" Kyoto yelled as he ran out the door.

"O looks like Kyoto forgot his lunch"

-At School-

"Wow I made it" Kyoto replied as he sat down in his seat.

"Good-morning Kyoto" Nina replied.

"O hi" Kyoto replied back.

"So why are you so late" Nina whispered.

"None of your business" Kyoto replied.

"Okay" Nina replied.

-At Lunch-

"Man I forgot my lunch today"

*Sighs* "Oh well just gonna have to find some" Kyoto said looking for a suitable lunch.

"Wow so he was still mean to you?!" Karin exclaimed biting into her sandwich.

"No he actually said my name and talked to me a little bit" Nina replied.

"That's still horrible manners!" Karin said getting up.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go over there and teach him some manners"

"Hey Kyoto!" Karin yelled running towards Kyoto.

"Aw great it's that girl from yesterday" Kyoto said under his breath.

"Look I don't appreciate you disrespecting Nina like that" Karin said out of breath.

"O really? You don't do you?" Kyoto asked walking towards her.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Kyoto asked getting in her face.

"Well I'm going to-

Before she could finish her sentence Amber dropped out of a tree.

"AH!" Karin screamed seeing her fall out of the tree.

"Hey Kyoto you forgot your lunch" Amber said walking towards him.

"O thanks now I don't have to look for some" Kyoto replied almost disappointed.

"So who's this tramp?" Amber asked walking up to Karin.

"TRAMP?!, Look here old hag don't-

*CRASH* Before Karin could finish her sentence Amber slapped into a tree.

*GASPS* everyone in the yard gasped as they saw Karin slam into a tree.

"HOW DARE SOME LITTLE HUMAN GIRL TRAMP CALL ME OLD AND DISRESPECT MY GRANDSON!" Amber yelled.

"Grandma calm down" Kyoto replied trying not to laugh at Karin.

"Kyoto hold the babies for me I have some business to take care of" Amber replied giving the babies to Kyoto.

Amber walked over to the badly injured Karin and picked her up by her uniform.

"Look since I'm in a good mood today I'm going to let you live" Amber said as she shook Karin.

"But the next time you disrespect me or any of my family I'll KILL YOU!" Amber yelled dropping Karin to the ground.

*GASP* "Karin!" Nina yelled as she ran over to help her friend.

"O I know you you're that girl who was talking to my grandson yesterday" Amber said while looking down on Nina.

"Are you friends with this girl?"

"Y-yes I am" Nina replied terrified.

"Well you tell her to stay away from Kyoto when she wakes up" Amber said as she walked away.

"Well bye Kyoto enjoy your lunch" Amber said as she left

"NO grandma wait you forgot the babies!" Kyoto yelled.

"Ugh now I gotta watch you guys again and I gotta feed you!" Kyoto complained as he sat down.

-In the Infirmary-

"Oh my head, what happened?" Karin asked as she got up.

"OH! You're finally awake!" Nina exclaimed hugging her friend.

"W-well you kind of got in a fight with Kyoto's –

"You mean Kyoto did this to me?!" Karin asked jumping to conclusions.

"No of course not his grandmother did it" Nina explained.

"You actually expect me to believe an old lady did this to me?!"

"Well no" Nina replied looking down.

"Kyoto is going to pay for what he did!"

"Karin you have to calm down it's not like you can do anything to him anyway" Nina replied as she tried to calm Karin down.

"No how can I calm down?!"

"Are you my friend or not?!" Karin replied.

"What are you saying of course I'm your friend, why wouldn't I be?" Nina asked confused.

"Well because you always take "_his_" side!" Karin exclaimed.

"I-I'm not always on his side I just think he's having a rough time is all" Nina replied turning red in the face.

"Then will you help me get revenge on him?"

"Of course I will!" Nina replied trying to prove her loyalty.

"Well then here's what we'll do"

*Whispers*

"O I don't know if I could do that" Nina replied.

"You have to!" Karin replied.

"O okay I'll do it" Nina replied knowing she would regret it.

-In Class-

Its fourth period and Kyoto still has the babies and the girls can't help but swoon over the babies.

"Oh look how cute!" one girl replies.

"I know aren't they precious!" another girl said.

"Can we hold them?" two girls asked.

"Ugh can't you stupid girls go away?" Kyoto complained.

"And no you can't hold them my grandma wouldn't like that" Kyoto continued.

The teacher enters the room and walks over to Kyoto.

"Mr. Teru why do you have four infants with you?" the teacher asked.

"Because my grandma left them here by accident" Kyoto replied.

"Well just make sure they stay quiet" the teacher replied.

"Glad that periods over" Kyoto sighed.

"Hey Kyoto wait up!" Nina yelled from behind.

"Oh its you again, what do you want" Kyoto replied.

"I just wanted to know if you needed help watching the babies" Nina replied out of breath.

Kyoto looked at her neck and saw the blood rushing through her veins.

"Um no I don't your help" Kyoto finally managed to get out.

He was really hungry because he had to share his lunch with the quads.

"Okay then well meet me after school I need to tell you something" Nina said trying to remember the plan.

"Well okay I guess" Kyoto replied walking away.

"Wonder what she's going to tell me" Kyoto told the babies.

*Babies Coo*

"Yea I know probably something stupid" Kyoto laughed.

-After School-

"Hm this is where she told me to meet her" Kyoto thought to himself.

"Oh were you expecting someone?" a voice said from behind.

Kyoto turns around to see a group of older boys.

"No not really" Kyoto replied trying to go around them.

"What's your hurry kid?" one of the boys asked.

"No hurry except that I gotta get my nieces and nephews home" Kyoto replies still trying to go around the huge boy.

This time the boy socks him to the ground.

*Saya cries*

"Hey shut up!" the boy yells.

Saya just cries louder.

"Hey shut her up or I'm gonna!" the boy replied.

But the boy couldn't take it anymore.

*BANG!* A gunshot echoed in the ally.

*THUD* Kyoto hits the ground with blood coming from his back.

"Well that takes care of him" The boy laughed.

"What should we do with the babies?" another boy asked.

"Why don't we just kill them?" another boy replies.

"No! I want them alive"

"Hm whatever you say Karin" the lead boy replied.

"We'll just take them to our house" Karin sneered.

-Later that Night-

"Oh my head" Kyoto said trying to sit up.

"Ssss ow" Kyoto replied looking down at his wound.

"Where am I?" Kyoto looks around.

*Meows* Just then a kitty walks by.

"Here kitty kitty kitty" Kyoto replied.

The cat walks over to Kyoto.

*Hiss* Kyoto bites the cats neck in a matter on minutes the cat is dead.

"Mm that was helpful" Kyoto said getting up.

"Now to go save the babies" Kyoto said running.

-At Karin's House-

"Hahahaha! That baka Kyoto sure learned his lesson!" Karin laughed.

*Saya cries*

"Aw shut up already!" Karin yelled throwing a can at her.

Just then Kyoto breaks the door down.

"WHAT! What are you doing here?!" Karin asked furious that Kyoto was still alive.

"GET HIM!"

The group of boys all rush towards him.

*WHOOSH* A guts of wind appears around Kyoto.

"So you think you could just kill me?" Kyoto laughed.

"Not only that but you take the babies!"

"Now prepare to feel my wrath!" Kyoto rushed towards them.

Before they could even throw a punch Kyoto beat the crap out of them.

Kyoto walks up to the lead boy.

"First you jump me and then you try to kill me!" Kyoto said pissed.

He picked the boy off the ground and readied his hand to kill him.

*Gun Cocks*

"Put him down or I kill them all!" Karin yelled.

Kyoto dropped the boy. Karin laughs.

"Good Boy" Karin cocks the gun again prepared to shoot.

*BANG* the gun is fired off and there's a thud. But, it's not from the babies it's from Kyoto. He had thrown his body in front of the babies just in time.

"HA! You fool now your gonna die and so will they!" Karin laughed.

Kyoto snickers at her remark.

"What's so funny?"

Kyoto stands up and gets in Karin's face. Karin shakes with fear because she feels an ominous aura surrounding Kyoto.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Karin screams.

"Funny how you thought you were gonna try to kill me and get away with it" Kyoto laughed.

*Hiss* Kyoto grabs Karin and bites her neck.

"AH!" Karin screamed.

*Drinks blood* after a few minutes Kyoto finishes.

He drops her body to the floor and walks over to the crying babies.

"Here I saved some for you" Kyoto smiled and gave each baby some of Karin's blood.

"Come on lets get out of here" Kyoto replied picking up the babies.

*Police Sirens* the neighbors had called the police.

"Aw crap! How am I supposed to get out of here injured and carrying four babies?" Kyoto thought.

Just then a big gust of wind appeared. *WHOOSH* Amber had came just in the knick of time.

"Man grandma where have you been?!" Kyoto yelled as they got near the house.

"Oh I had something important to do" Amber replied.

-Back at Karin's House-

"Wow what do you think happened?" one of the police offers asked.

"I don't know but we have to get these kids to a hospital" a second officer replied.

"Ya this has got to be the weirdest case yet." The first officer replied scratching his head.

-In the Hospital-

"We need an I.V. filled with blood stat!" A nurse yelled while trying to keep Karin alive.

"Hurry up we're losing her!"

The doctors and nurses are running around the hospital trying to keep Karin and her brothers alive.

"Phew we did it she has stabilized doctor"

"Good, now all we have to do is find the bastard who did this to her!" the doctor replied.

"But sir isn't that a matter for the police to handle?" the nurse asked.

"Yes but I have to help them" the doctor replied starting to cry.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't help my own children?" the doctor asked.

"Now can you leave us alone for a little while?"

"Yes sir" the nurse replied walking away.

*Monitor Beeps* Karin's dad walks over to her and holds her hand.

"Oh Karin this is all my fault" Karin's dad said as he stroked her hair.

"If I didn't work such long hours then you wouldn't be in the hospital right now" Her dad said sobbing.

"And I swear to you that I will find the bastard who did this to you"

-At Amber's House-

"Wow Kyoto I'm very proud of you and I don't say that often" Amber replied rubbing Kyoto's head.

"Thanks Grandma that means a lot I guess" Kyoto replied.

"Well you get some rest okay I'm going to go put the babies to sleep."

"Alright good-night"

Amber walks out the room and into the nursery.

"Hello my sweet darlings how are you?" Amber asked while bending over the cribs.

"Sound like you guys had a busy night"

"Well it's a good thing cousin Kyoto was there to protect you" She replied stroking their hair.

*Sighs* "Well good-night my little ones" Amber replied turning out the light.

-The Next Morning at School-

"Hey did you hear?" one girl says.

"Ya Karin's in the hospital" another girl replies.

"I heard that a bunch of thugs broke into her house"

"You stupid girls shouldn't believe everything you hear" Kyoto said laughing.

"Oh ya do you know what happened?" the first girl asks.

"I bet he did it!" the group of girls all said at once.

"Well that's stupid!" Kyoto just laughed louder.

"You girls really should do more research" Kyoto laughed as he walked away.

"You know he probably did do it"

"Ya him and Karin were always fighting about Nina" the first girl replied.

"We should follow him and find out" all the girls agree.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" a voice behind replied.

"What do you know weirdo!" the girls sneered.

"Ya Rin! You're such a weirdo!" the girls laughed.

"How would you know anything about Kyoto, especially since he's new? The girls asked.

"I just know him" Rin replied.

"Well whatever" the girls said as they walked away.

Rin clenched her fist tightly.

"They'll pay for their disrespect" Rin thought to herself.

-At Lunch-

"Wow grandma packed extra lunch today" Kyoto replied happy.

Meanwhile behind a tree that group of girls from earlier was watching him.

"Look at his lunch!" the first girl replies.

"Ya all he does is drink some kind of red drink and that's it" the second girl replied.

"You stupid girls know I can hear you right?" Kyoto replied.

"Ah our covers been blown run away!" the girls all scream.

*Sighs* "Stupid humans!" Kyoto grumbles.

"Hello Kyoto Teru" Rin says walking up to Kyoto.

"Hm? Do I know you?" Kyoto asks while setting down his lunch.

"No my name is Mizuki Rin" Rin replies bowing.

"Well what do you want I'm eating" Kyoto replies eating some more of his lunch.

"I just wanted to talk to you is all" Rin replied sitting next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kyoto asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened last night" Rin replied.

"Hm? Last night?" Kyoto asked.

"Yes I know about what you did" Rin continued.

"What are you stalking me?" Kyoto asked annoyed.

"No of course not. I would never!" Rin said standing up.

"I saw you bust through Karin's door and-

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Kyoto replied standing up.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU STUPID GIRLS!"

"YOU ALL THINK YOU KNOW ME AND THAT'S REALLY ANNOYING!"

"But I was sent to find you!" Rin replied.

"Sent to find me by whom?" Kyoto replied.

"By your grandmother" Rin replied.

"My grandmother?" Kyoto asked in disbelief.

"Yes she sent me to find you because-

Before she could finish her sentence the bell rang.

"Well I'd better get to class!" Rin said as she ran off.

"Wait what were you going to say?"

"I'll tell you after school" Rin yelled as she ran to class.

"What a weird girl" Kyoto thought to himself as he walked to class.

-After School-

"What I was going to tell you earlier was that we're going to get married one day" Rin explained.

"WHAT?!" Kyoto replied.

"You have got to be kidding me, there's no way I'd just marry some weird girl I just met!"

"It's true you can ask your grandma!" Rin continued.

-At Amber's House-

"Oh yea it's true" Amber said as she rocked Yoshiro and Yuki.

"WHY YOU CRAZY OLD-

Amber glared at him and he stopped.

"Look the marriage isn't for a long time okay so don't freak out" Amber replied setting the babies down.

"So you can date all you want until that day comes"

"Does my mom know anything about this?"

"No of course not but that doesn't really matter because my word is final"

"Well how am I supposed to marry a human?"

"You mean she didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

Just then the doorbell rang. Kyoto answered the door.

"Hello Kyoto Teru" Rin bowed.

"It's not Kyoto Teru, it's just Kyoto" Kyoto replied.

"Okay Kyoto" Rin said with hesitation.

"What do you want anyway" Kyoto said annoyed.

"Nothing it's just that I forgot to tell you something"

"Oh Rin is that you? Come on in" Amber said.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Ayame" Rin bowed as she entered.

"Ayame?" Kyoto asked as he closed the door.

"Yes Ayame is my real name Kyoto" Amber replied.

"I thought it was Amber" Kyoto said as he sat down.

"Oh no no no no no that's my alias" Amber replied.

"Well why do you need an alias?" Kyoto asked confused.

"There's no need to tell you because you wouldn't even understand." Amber replied.

"Now then what did you come by for Rin?"

"Oh because I needed to tell Kyoto something" Rin replied.

*Baby Cries*

"Oh well go ahead I gotta go see who's crying" Amber said as she got up.

"Kyoto I forgot to tell you that I'm not a human girl" Rin replied.

"Not human?" Kyoto laughed.

"Well then what are you?"

"I'm a vampire just like you" Rin replied.

"Psssh yea right" Kyoto replied in disbelief.

"There's no such thing as vampires"

"Well then why do you drink blood everyday for lunch?"

"I have a blood disorder" Kyoto replied.

"Look Kyoto I already know I saw you drink blood from Karin's neck"

"Plus look at my teeth" Rin said showing him her teeth.

"Wow you really are a vampire"

"Yes that's why you're marrying her" Amber replied as she walked in with Saya in her arms.

"But grandma I thought a pure blood could only marry a pure blood" Kyoto replied.

"Well that's true but Kyoto you're not exactly a pure blood" Amber replied sitting down.

"But I thought you took my human half" Kyoto replied confused.

"That's true but you still have a little drop of your human half left inside you"

"And that's why you're not marrying right away"

"What do you mean-

"I mean that by the time you turn 21 you will become either all human or all vampire" Amber explained.

"It will be up to you by then"

"So until then you and Rin are just engaged."

"Whoa wait don't I get some say in this?!" Kyoto asked upset.

"No of course not" Amber smiled.

"But I don't want to marry her!" Kyoto replied.

"Well that's too effin bad!" Amber yelled.

"Now come along you two we have to go some where"

"Where are we going?"

"Your aunt Tyler is giving birth"

"How do you know?"

"A mother just knows now come on!" Amber said as she pulled Kyoto and Rin along.

-At the Hospital-

"Hi everybody!" Amber said as she dragged Kyoto in with her.

Rin followed behind obediently.

After a few minutes at the hospital a familiar voice from behind called Amber.

"Ayame!" a mans voice from behind yelled.

*Gasps* "Kaname!" Amber said running into Kaname's arms.

"Hello Ayame it's nice to see you again" Kaname said as petted Amber's head.

"Who the heck are you?" Mochi asked.

"I'm their father" Kaname pointed to Yuki and Yoshiro.

"What?!" everyone said at once.

Yoshiro and Yuki stop playing and turn around.

*Gasp* "Daddy!" they exclaimed.

Kaname strokes their hair.

"Hello Yuki and Yoshiro"

"W-wait a minute if you're their father then that means you're my dad too" Mochi replied.

*Falls to the ground*

"Mochi!" Mikami yelled.

Kaname walked over to her and got close.

"W-wait what is he doing?" Mikami asked foolishly.

"Dad shut up!" Kyoto replied.

"No I want to know what he's doing to your mother" Mikami replied back.

"Hey you get your hands off my-

Kaname grabbed Mikami by his neck and held him up in the air.

"LOOK HUMAN TRASH I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU COME ACROSS TALKING TO ME BUT THAT'S A BIG MISTAKE!" Kaname yelled furious.

Just then Mochi wakes up.

"HM? *gasps* Father let him go!" she tried to pull him off Mikami.

He swung his arm back and slammed her into a wall.

*Gasps* "Mochi!" everyone said except for Amber.

Mikami started gagging.

*Gags*

"Hm good thing I came here today, I needed a snack"

"Mom aren't you going to say anything?" Mochi replied.

Amber just stood there against the wall holding her children out of Kaname's way.

"MOM! He's going to kill Mikami"

"Mochi that's enough Mikami isn't going to die" Amber replied calmly but sternly.

"Kaname you need to calm down" Amber said walking over to him.

"Ayame you know how I feel about these humans" Kaname replied still holding Mikami in the air.

"I know but this is our daughter's husband"

"This human is?!" Kaname asked getting furious again.

"Ayame how could you allow this to happen?!" Kaname dropped Mikami to the floor.

"How could you let our daughter marry a human!" he grabbed Amber by the shoulders.

"I didn't she did it on her own!"

"By the time I had come to visit her and Tyler, She'd already had a son with that man"

"So there was no way I was going to let my grandson grow up with out a father!"

"So she had a half-breed did she?"

"Well where is he?!"

"H-he's not here"

"Ayame you know the rules about half-bloods they aren't allowed!"

"What do you mean they aren't allowed?" Kyoto asked slowly.

Kaname walked over to Kyoto.

"Ah it must be you boy" Kaname replied.

"So what if it is?" Kyoto asked standing his ground.

"Then I'd have to kill you, isn't that right Ayame?" Kaname turned to Amber again.

"Yes that's right"

"Mom what does he mean kill-

"He means any pure-blood that has a half-blood; their baby is to be killed off!"

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison.

"Yes if we pure-bloods were to let you half-bloods run around then we'd have a problem" Kaname replied.

"What problem?"

"It's simple, half-bloods don't know how to control their powers and so it would be complete chaos." Amber explained.

"But mom you didn't kill Kyoto" Mochi replied.

"Yes because I had plans for him later on"

"Other wise Kaname would've been came along and took Kyoto out"

"I convinced Kaname to leave Kyoto alone"

"How?"

"I told him that when Kyoto turned thirteen I would turn him into a full-blood vampire and find him a fiancée" Amber continued.

"Wait you mean Kyoto's a pure-blood now?" Mochi asked.

"No of course not, I never said that" Amber replied.

"But you just said-

"I said that he was a full-blood, not a pure-blood"

"Well what's the difference?"

"A pure-blood is someone born all vampire with no taintedness in their blood"

"A full-blood is someone who has some kind of human trace in their blood"

"Ohhhhhhhhh" everyone replied.

"That's why I turned Kyoto into a full-blood, so that Kaname wouldn't kill him" she turned to Kaname.

"I kept up my part of the deal, now you keep yours" she got in his face.

"Alright" Kaname backed off.

*Baby cries*

L comes running out of the delivery room.

"Tyler had twins!" he exclaimed.

Everyone ran into the delivery room.

-In the Delivery Room-

"Oh Tyler they're beautiful" Misa replied.

"Thank you"

The room was full of excitement and joy until Kaname entered. Then the room got quiet. Kaname walked over to where Tyler was lying. He took one look at the babies and turned around.

"Kill them" he coldly replied.

"No!" Tyler replied.

Kaname stopped walking and turned around to Tyler.

"What did you just say to me?!"

"I said NO!"

"Who are you coming in here telling me to kill my children, I don't even know you!" Tyler replied upset.

"Tyler this is your father" Amber replied walking over to Tyler.

"You mean this is the man who just left us alone up until now?"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Tyler exclaimed.

"YOU LEAVE ME, MOM, AND MOCHI FOR ALL THIS TIME AND THEN YOU JUST SHOW UP OUT OF NO WHERE AND TELL ME TO KILL MY BABIES?!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Tyler yelled.

"LISTEN I LEFT BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER ASKED ME TO!" Kaname yelled back.

"I can see there's no shortness of anger in this family" Mikami whispered to everyone else.

Everyone nodded in agree.

"QUIET HUMANS!"

Everyone jumps in fright.

"Wait you said mom asked you to leave, mom is that true?" Tyler looked at her mother.

*Sighs* "It's true" Amber replied.

"But mom you told us he left, was that all just a lie, did you really kick him out?" Mochi asked.

*Sighs* "It's a long and complicated story and I really don't feel like explaining it" Amber replied.

"But mom!" Mochi and Tyler said in unison.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Amber yelled.

Tyler and Mochi silenced them selves.

"Oh so you do have them trained" Kaname replied impressed.

Amber just looked at him and ran off.

"Ayame wait what's wrong!" Kaname yelled running after her.

"Ah sorry everyone but it seems like I gotta go too" Kyoto replied.

"Kyoto I don't want you going back there" Mochi replied.

"Sorry mom but, I have to go back because if I don't grandma will kill me" Kyoto said as he picked up two of the twins. The other two walked close behind him.

"Man Mochi you got a twisted family" Mikami finally replied.

"Not right now Mikami" She replied back.

Mochi and Tyler sat there in disbelief. How could their mother love such a man?

-Out Side the Hospital-

*Crying*

"Come on Ayame tell me what's wrong" Kaname urged.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to be like that huh?"

"I mean I didn't invite you out here just to ruin Tyler's big day!" Amber yelled.

Kyoto just stood and watched from a distance with Rin.

"I'm only acting like I normally do!" Kaname yelled back.

"Yea and that's why I kicked you out the house, you're to blunt and harsh!" Amber yelled.

"And another thing why did you tell them, huh?"

"That was supposed to be a secret they weren't supposed to know!"

"Is that what this is about?" Kaname replied.

"You're mad because I told them?"

"Ugh never mind I don't feel like going through this I'm leaving!" Amber started walking away.

Kaname grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Kaname let go of my arm"

"No not until you explain"

"I said I didn't want to, now release me!"

"No!"

"Kaname let go!"

A man in the distance saw amber struggling and ran over to help.

"Hey pal the lady said let go" he said.

"Stay out of this!" Amber yelled at the man.

"Hey lady I'm just trying to help you out" the man replied.

"You want to help then leave because you don't know anything about this" Amber replied.

"Well I do know that this punk is bothering you and that you want to be released!" the man yelled.

Kaname looked at the man. He let go of amber's arm and attacked the man.

"Kaname NO!"

Kaname had the man hanging in the air.

"Put him down Kaname!"

"Put him down or else!"

But Kaname wasn't listening he was to upset.

*Slice* Amber cut Kaname's arm almost completely off.

"Ahhh!" he yelled in pain and let the man go.

"Ayame how could you?!" He yelled holding his arm.

"I told you to let the man go but you didn't, so I had to take drastic measures"

Amber turned around to see if the man was alright.

"Sir are you okay?" Amber said putting her hand out.

Sfx: slap

"Don't touch me you freak!" the man yelled.

*gasp*

The word freak echoed in Amber's head over and over.

*flashback*

Sfx: laughter

"Hey Ayame pass the ball over here!" a little girl yelled.

"Okay here you go" Amber said as she threw the ball to her friend.

"Good throw Ayame" her friend smiled.

"Mina come in and get your lunch!" Mina's mom yelled.

"Coming mommy! Hey Ayame want to come in and eat with us?" Mina asked.

"Mmn I'll see you later okay Mina" young Amber smiled as she walked away.

-Later that Day-

Sfx: humming

"Hey freak this is our sand box, get out!" a boy said.

"I don't see your name on it" AMber replied not looking up.

"Look kid if you don't get out right now, your gonna get it" the boy threatened.

Amber didn't pay him any attention though. She just continued playing in the sand box.

Sfx: kicks sand, scream

"Ahhhhh! Why'd you do that?!" Amber yelled rubbing the sand from her eyes.

"Because I can do what ever I want, that's why" the boy replied.

"Now I'm going to give you one more chance to leave" the boy replied.

"I'm not leaving!" Amber yelled.

"Fine have it your way, grab her" the boy commanded his friends.

Sfx: struggling

"Let me go now or you're going to regret it!" Amber yelled.

"Yeah right what are you going to do?" the boy laughed.

The boys took turns beating her and pouring sand on her head.

"Let her go now!" Mina yelled from a distance.

"Mina!" Amber yelled a little weak.

Mina ran over to her friend to assist her.

"Hey mind your own business kid" the boy replied kicking Mina.

"Mina! You leave her alone she has nothing to do with this!" Amber yelled protecting her friend.

"Aw shut up!" the boy said as he slapped her.

As Amber laid on the ground the boys walked over to Mina and started kicking her telling her "That's what you get for not minding your on business". As Amber watched this she became furious.

"I told you to leave her alone!" she screamed.

"Eh? So you didn't learn you lesson huh?"

Sfx: growls, wind whirls

"W-what's going on?" one of the boys asked.

"I told you, you were going to regret it!" Amber said running towards the boy and socking him, sending him to the ground.

"Boss you okay? Man now you're gonna get it freak!" the second boy said running towards Amber.

Sfx: chuckles

"Hah!" Amber slapped him in the face. The other boys ran off scared.

"That's what I thought" Amber chuckled.

"Hey Mina are you okay?" Amber said licking her friends wounds.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked a little freaked out.

"Licking the blood" Amber said casually.

"What are you a vampire?" Mina asked frightened.

"Ya, is that weird?" Amber asked putting Mina's arm down.

"Yes that's extremely weird!" Mina yelled standing up.

"Oh. Well your wounds still need to be treated" Amber said walking towards Mina.

"Freak!" Mina said quietly.

Amber stopped in her tracks.

"What did you say?" Amber asked hesitantly.

"I said Freak! Ayame you're a FREAK!" Mina screamed.

Amber's eyes widened and she started shaking at her friends' remark.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with you! You kill people for food, YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Mina continued.

"But Mina aren't we best friends?" Amber asked slowly approaching Mina.

"Stay away from me!" Mina screamed.

*Gasp*

"I'm not your friend any more; I can't be friends with FREAKS!" Mina said running off.

Amber just stood there in disbelief. How could her best and only friend say such a horrible thing?

"I- I'm a freak?" Amber said crying. She soon collapsed in the sand and begin sobbing uncontrollably.

It was past dark and Amber was still sitting in the same spot when she sensed someone's presence.

"Who ever is over there, just some out and do your worst" Amber replied without even turning around.

"Now why would I harm such a pretty girl?" a boy's voice said coming from behind a tree.

"Huh? Who are you?" Amber asked the boy who was now standing right in front of her.

"My name is Kaname and I am your fiancée" the boy said smiling.

"You're lying, who would ever want to marry a freak like me?" Amber said continuing to cry.

"You're not a freak, just different and that's what makes you special." Kaname replied stroking Amber's hair.

She looked up at him tears running down her face and smiled.

"There that's better" Kaname smiled giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Amber blushed in embarrassment.

"Kaname it's time to go!" a woman's voice yelled in the distance.

"Coming mother, maybe I'll see you again" Kaname said sweetly and kissed her hand good-bye.

"Wait you don't know my name, it's Ayame" Amber smiled.

"Ayame, what a beautiful name" Kaname said walking off.

*Flashback Over*

"Ayame are you okay?" Kaname asked he had noticed that she was crying.

"Yeah I'm fine, um I gotta go okay. I'll see you at home." Amber said walking off.

"Ayame are you sure you're okay?" Kaname said grabbing her arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, see ya" Amber said pulling her arm away.

"I can't believe that still hurts me now. I gotta end this once and for all." Amber thought to herself.

Sfx: doorbell

"Coming! Yes can I help you?" a woman's voice said as she opened the door.

"Uh ya you can, does Mina Tadashi live here?" Amber asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mina replied.

"Yes you can Mina, do I look familiar to you?" Amber asked getting in her face.

"Mm no, I'm sorry you don't look the least bit familiar" Mina replied.

"Oh. Well then maybe this will help you remember who I am" Amber said as she grabbed Mina's arm.

"What are you doing?" Mina said trying to break free.

"It was exactly 50 years ago today. I was playing in the sand box and some boys started bullying me. Then you came to my rescue and in result got beat up yourself. When I tried to clean your wounds you called me a freak and ran off!" Amber explained starting to cry.

Mina's eyes got big and she gasped.

"Ayame is that you? Man you look good for your age" Mina smiled.

"Don't you dare smile at me!" Amber yelled.

"You caused me that pain all those years ago, calling me a 'freak'!" Amber was now crying.

"Listen Ayame that was a long time ago and I was just a child. I didn't know how to react, I'm sorry. After I ran home I hid in my room until my mother came to see if I was alright. I told her what happened and she told me that I was right to be afraid, that vampires were monsters and that you would've killed me if I had continued to be your friend. I looked up at her and she smiled but, in my head I thought that she was wrong. You would never hurt me on purpose, let alone kill me. The next day I went to look for you so I could apologize but, you were no where to be found. When I had finally found you, you were with a boy and you were laughing. He must've noticed me because he turned around and looked directly at me and glared. I froze with fear and in the end I decided to go home. To this day I'm still terrified of you and that boy. The only thing I regret is not saying sorry. So Ayame I'm sorry for what I said all those years ago, do you forgive me?" Mina said bowing.

Amber just looked at her for a second before replying.

"Of course I forgive you, I just wanted to be friends again even to this day." Amber said teary eyed.

"Thank you for forgiving me Ayame but, I don't want to be your friend. I'm still scared of you and that just wouldn't be right for us to be friends" Mina replied.

"I know, your shaking uncontrollably. After all I'm not a baby anymore, I'm a full grown vampire now. I can understand as to why you'd be scared." Amber smiled. The other reason I came here was because I wanted a little snack" Amber said licking her lips.

"What? No you can't!" Mina yelled in fear.

Sfx: laughing.

"Oh Mina you're so funny, as if I'd drink your blood. Your blood is filthy and unappetizing" Amber laughed.

Mina just stood there shaking in fear.

"Well I' best be off now, wouldn't want Kaname to worry. Oh by the way that boy who you were so scared of back then is now my husband" Amber smiled.


End file.
